not really a one night stand
by overcrowdedbookshelf
Summary: when Dean wakes up in a strange apartment that clearly isnt hers she starts to think charlie made her have one to many drinks at the bar last night. fem!dean, dont worry, i'll deliver on that (M) rating soon
1. tattoo's

It was cold. No, the sheets beneath me were cold. I open one eye and look around the room. It's not mine, or any of my friends. Oh God where the fuck am I?

There's a sound from another room, it sounds like running water and I sit up. My head protests to everything, the light, the noise (from what obviously sounds like a kitchen), and from all the shots I slammed down last night. Oh God what the fuck happened last night?

I look down at myself and my bra and underwear are still on…that could mean hope. I almost laugh a little, the person I must have come home with would have thought my Spiderman panties were freakin' cute. I start to smell breakfast coming from the kitchen and I decide it's time to get out. I know how long a one night stand stays over, and I've clearly reached the limit. I slide out of the bed and grab my things from last night. It's harder to get into the dress I wore last night, considering Jo and Charlie had to help me into in. Well when I say help they more than kind of forced me. It's a darker green than my eyes and slinky and I have no idea why other girls choose to wear things like this, it's fucking hard to breathe.

My jacket goes on next, it's worn and old but the leather keeps me warm and who the hell cares what I look like? I'm not trying to impress anyone. Next I smile and pull on my combat boots; I kind of do pull off the whole badass look. I leave the close the bedroom door as quietly as I can and when I turn around there's blue eyes staring at me. I scream.

"Sorry." The man blushes and smiles at me, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." For the life of me I can't remember his name, but his eyes are distracting me from the fact that I should probably leave now.

"Would you care to say for breakfast? It's almost noon but I woke up probably ten minutes ago so it counts."

I stop myself before I say yes, he's probably just being nice, or hoping I'll be a 'booty call' as Charlie puts it. "No thank you, I have to be leaving." Sammy would be glad I remembered my manners.

"Alright," I pretend I don't see his face fall a little bit, but it perks back up and he turns around, "I'll show you out." His apartment is bigger than I expected, but I didn't know what to expect. He opens the front door and I slip out, "Hey Dean?"

I turn back to him, a shiver goes up my spine and I feel my stomach swirl with stupid butterflies. I ignore the fact that he knows my name, of course he does. I woke up in his apartment didn't i? I just can't remember his, "Yeah?"

"I didn't take advantage of you last night if that's what you were thinking." He wasn't smiling anymore but he wasn't sad, he looked concerned, like if I thought he was a bad guy it'd break his heart, "Charlie was going to leave with someone and Jo was nowhere in sight so Charlie asked me to come get you. You weren't even making coherent noises, so I let you sleep it off in my bed and I slept on the couch. Scouts honor."

"Then why did I wake up in my underwear and bra?" I raise an eyebrow at him and his face turns red. I stop him before he can start stuttering because let's be honest, he looks like he's going to have a heart attack. "It's fine, that's how I sleep most of the time."

"What's the rest of the time?"

"None of you business." He doesn't say anything after that, it starts to get awkward with me standing in the hallway and him staring at me like he never wants me to leave. "Uh, how does Charlie even know you?"

"I'm Anna's brother." He smiled sadly, "They were kind of cute together you know? Up until…" he trailed off and looked away from my eyes.

"Castiel?" my tongue trips over the weird name and I flinch at how it sounds, "Dude is that really your name?" He jerks his head up and I realize that he'd been checking me out. I smirk at him and he blushes even deeper than before. "Well that sucks for you; I'm going to call you Cas."

"So you're going to call me?" he tries for smooth but it comes out with a break in his voice and I almost laugh right there.

"Don't have your number. I pat my jacket pocket where my phone should be and I freeze, "Shit."

"What?" he looks alarmed.

I try to look relaxed and calm, "Have you see my phone around? It's in one of those wallet things."

"Wallet things? No I don't think I've seen anything like that, but I haven't been in my bedroom yet today…so maybe?" he scrunches up his face, it's almost cute but I look around his shoulders and into the apartment I was just trying to escape. "Do you want to…?" he lets his question fall short and I sigh.

"Yeah." He moves out of my way and closes the door behind him. "So Anna?" I say when it becomes too quiet for my liking.

Cas looks down and me and shrugs, "Haven't seen her in a year." He leads me back towards his bedroom and I feel a since of de ja vue and I know it's because he must have carried me back here last night but I can't help myself thinking about those blue eyes on mine. "I mean she calls, but it hasn't been the same since she left for Europe. She's kind of a snob."

"I'm going to tell Charlie that."

Cas opens his bedroom door and I follow him and my stupid mind wants to think about his hands on my waist and I feel myself blush all over. He goes to the bed and starts to look in the sheets and I get down on my hands and knees to look under the bed. "Do you know if I had it last night?"

"No idea-ow!" he jumps off the bed and I pick my head up. "You left an ear ring." Instantly my hands go to ears and I groan. I will never find the back. I reach out my hand for it but he continues to stare at it. "This looks just like my tattoo."

I stand all the way up and realize that it's my angel wing one. "You're inked?" he nods and I raise an eyebrow, "Can I see?" my phone, for the moment, is completely forgotten.

Cas unzips his hoodie and in just his T-shirt I can see a few lines marking his arms, but those aren't the ones I want to see. He turns around then and pulls off his shirt. My mouth does not water that the thought of Castiel willingly taking off his clothes for me. "Can I?" Cas nods and I trace the outline of his wings on his back. They're massive and delicate and they run from his shoulders blades, to his shoulders, and down the back of his arms. The design comes to a stop at his wrist bone.

"This was the second one I got."

"What was the first?" Castiel turns around and points to right about his hip bone and I touch the marking without any pause. It's a cluster of words in a foreign language I don't understand. "And it says?"

"The rough translation is to be hidden from the eyes of angels." He grabs my hand that's outlining the letters and I look up at him, "That tickles." I blush and pull my hand away. "I also have this." He turns his head to the side and I see a white cross behind his ear, "It was for my brother Balthazar."

I get at what he's saying and I don't push it, but I would like to hear that story. He shakes his head and smiles at me, "Do you have any ink?"

"Yeah, but it would require getting out of this dress and I don't feel like it."

"I could take my pants off if that would help." Cas grins wickedly and it feels like someone sent a shot of adrenalin through my whole body.

I take off my jacket and grin at him, "Yeah I think that might help." Castiel freezes when I start to unzip the back of my dress and I can practically hear the gears in his mind stopping.

"What?" his voice cracks and I reach up to cup his face gently.

"You're cute." I lean up into him and softly press my lips to his, giving him time to retreat if he wants to. He doesn't, I feel him start to kiss back.

His hand comes up to grip the back up my neck and I'm locking my arms around his shoulders, my dress falls off onto the floor. Cas breaks the kiss to look down at me, clad in my combat boots and my mismatching underwear. His fingers trail lines down the side of my waist and I bite my lip. He's tracing the outline of my brother's name. It was my first one, I've had it since I was eighteen and I made the artist use the old scrap of paper I had since I was little. It was his name in my jerky little kid writing. The Tattoo looks like it's carved into my skin. "Who's Sammy?"

"My little brother. He died when I was four, along with my mother." Cas pulls me back and kisses me harder.

His hands are lifting me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and we're moving backward towards the bed. My back his with a soft hit, but I don't get the chance to bounce because Cas is on me and I feel heat all over my body. "Is that all? For a second I think he's referring to the making out we're doing but then I realize he's still talking about my tattoos and I nearly laugh. Instead I roll over to my back and move my hair out of the way.

On my back there's a devil's trap right behind my heart. "It's meant to keep demons out. To keep me safe from harm."

I feel Cas lean down and kiss the black design. "It's pretty." I roll back over and wind my arms around his shoulders, making him drop completely down. Are bodies are laying flush together and it's doing all kinds of things to my concentration. "But not as pretty as you."

I laugh and he leans down to kiss me, "It's true." He says into our kiss, and it comes out muddled and after that we don't talk.


	2. promise

**ok so i wasnt going to get invested in this fic but here i am, so if you like it enough for me to keep going please leave a review or i might just stop...enjoy :)**

Cas falls asleep after, and I'm tempted to curl up beside him, but then I think of Charlie and how Anna treated her and I could never break our friendship over a guy. And who's to say he won't do me the same way? I want to stay, because he was so nice, and handsome, and better than I even deserve. That thought propels me out of the bed and I throw on my stupid dress one more time and I find my phone under the bed and I grip his bedroom doorknob so tight that my knuckles turn white.

Technically it's not a one night stand. We did it in the day and he knows my name and how to contact my best friend so if he ever…

I push the door open and sigh when it doesn't creak. There's just so much I could take today and having him give me some sort of puppy dog eyes would send me over the edge. My stomach clenches when I step into his hallway. I look at him one last time, his hair all over the place, mouth slightly open and I bet if I listened he'd be snoring. I don't know why I even find that cute but damn it I do. Then I'm gone from his apartment and hopefully he's gone from my mind.

I call Jo later, and ask her where the hell she was last night and why she ditched me. It was her standard answer for this, "I'm sorry babe, but I knew you could handle yourself." I love Jo, don't get me wrong, but she's a pain sometimes. She actually reminds me of me. I turn onto the street that my apartment complex is on and I almost cry in relief, I can almost get these damn heels off.

I call Charlie next, and that call was a lot more intense. "Was Castiel nice to you?"

"A real gentleman." I bet she could hear my eye roll.

"Did you…did you sleep together last night?" she sounds unsure and I'm instantly worried.

"No." not really a lie, "Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's completely harmless Deana." Now I could practically hear her smirking at me, "I just wanted to know if you liked him. I've always thought that maybe, if you ever wanted someone-"

My decent mood instantly turns sour and I cut her off, "How many times have I told you Charlie? I don't need anyone. I'm fine. And don't call me that." I open the main door and nod to someone familiar looking and start up the stairs.

"You don't sound fine."  
"Well I am." I reach the fourth floor and head towards my own door.

"…"

"…"

"Sorry." We both say at the same time.

Charlie talks before I can get the chance, "Do you want to meet up later? Have some cheap fast food somewhere?"

I unlock my apartment door and shoulder it open. "I have to work tonight 'til close. So unless you want to hang out past midnight then sure." I don't have to work that late but Bobby might actually let me work on my own car after we close shop.

"No I have to work in the morning."

"Alright, well I have to get ready. I just got home. Bye."

"Bye."

I throw my shoes on the floor and flop onto my bed, which is in the living room/kitchen/dining room. But thankfully I have a separate bathroom. My phone tells me it's almost two and I have to be at work in half an hour.

After I shower and get dressed in normal clothes I grab my keys and jacket and head back down stairs. Bobby hates when I'm late. Whenever I am he makes me take calls instead of actually working on the cars.

"You're late." Bobby yells as I get out of my car and grab the list of cars that need to be serviced today.

"It's Saturday, I forgot Bobby. Give me a break." I start to walk to the back and he stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Benny's already beat you to it. He's back there working hard." I turn around and kick at some rocks. "I'll tell you what," I turned back towards the old drunk and he was frowning at me, which meant he was in a good mood, "If you want, you can stay after and use the shop to work on your car."

I felt the strong urge to hug him. Good thing I kept myself in check. Instead I smiled at him and he waved me off. Around five the place was slow and Benny had finished all the work he could do for today so he came up to the front to talk with me, "So how was your Friday night?" his accent was a think Louisianan accent. I always thought of his speech like syrup running down the bottle on a hot summer's day. It was slow and sweet and he was incredibly nice. Like an older brother.

"It was crazy; I went out with Charlie and Jo and didn't get back home until two this afternoon."

"Who'd you sleep over with brother?" he grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"None of your business, you know I don't date."

"Not every fish you catch is the one you're going to eat for dinner." He smiles at me like he's giving me lifelong advise but I have no idea what he just said so I smile and nod like I understood. "Anyways, for as long as I've know you, what is it three years? You haven't gone out with a single person and I know that there have been some offers made. Why not just try it?"

"I don't have time for a relationship." It was my standard reply to anyone that asked me this. Hell, it'd been my standard reply since high school. I never knew anyone close to me that had a long relationship. I guess you could blame it on bad timing.

"I know for a fact that you spend way too much time taking care of that car out there. Hell, if you spent half that time with someone it'd be a committed relationship. Complete with meeting the parents."

I laugh and he just throws his hands up in the air. "Fine, whatever brother, I'm just trying to look out for you." He clocks out and I prop my feet up on the desk, waiting until six o'clock so I can do a tune up on the impala.

Bobby comes by later, telling me he's going home. I tell him bye and am about to lock up the place when I hear the bell over the door jingle, "Hello?"

"Be right there." I call from the back and hurry my way to the front, "We're almost closed so if you-" I stop short when I see who it is standing just inside the building. "Are you following me?"

Castiel jumps up when I speak and as soon as he sees me his eyes go wide. He looks like a deer in headlights. "Dean?"

"Is there something you need? Or are you just stalking me?"

"My car…" he points behind him and I sigh. "Something smells terrible."

"Are you sure you just didn't hit an animal?"

"Yeah."

Obviously I'm going nowhere with him so I walk outside, making sure to flip on the extra lights and I almost laugh at his car. "Are you a pimp?" and then I sober up because…what if he is and I slept with him and ran out? Isn't that against their code or something?"

Castiel finally gets over his shock at seeing me and walks up beside me, "No, I'm not, and I love this car so don't be mean." The wind blows and I get a strong whiff of whatever is wrong with his car and I can tell it's not good. "So is there a mechanic I can talk to?"

"You're talking to her." I walk over to the car and pop the hood, "Oh God, what did you do to this engine?"

Castiel comes to stand behind me and I slam the hood back down. "Yeah, you're going to have to wait a while for her to be fixed and we're closed already." I made a movement that seemed like an invitation for him to leave but he doesn't. "Uh, well I have to be going now."

I'm supposed to be working on my car tonight but with him here, with him magically finding me again, I don't think I could focus on anything. "Do you- is there a place where I can catch a cab?" he sounds as uncomfortable as I feel and I groan.

"No not for a few miles. It's a Saturday night so most of them are going to be by the bars."

"Oh." He looks at the road and I can see the gears turning in his mind.

"I could drive you."

"You don't have to." He answers too quickly and it hurts. Sure I must have hurt him when he woke up and I wasn't there but… "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's fine. Besides I can imagine how long of a walk that might be."

It's not until we're actually in my car that I notice how hungry I am. I hadn't eaten all day and it's nearly seven. My stomach growls. I look over at Cas and he's giving me an odd look and I blush. It's weird how much this guy can affect me. "Hungry?" he asks.

"Well I had to rush to work earlier and I didn't get the chance." Out of the corner of my eye Cas brightens and I have to go back over what I just said that could make him happy and I come back with a blank.

Cas buckles his seatbelt and I reverse out of the lot. "If you like good food there's this little diner down by Rosemary Street." I can hear the smile in Cas's voice but that doesn't stop me from gripping the wheel any tighter. _Mary_, I have no idea why after twenty years it still hurts to hear that name. My mind goes fuzz for a few seconds and it's long enough that Cas backtracks over his words, "But it's fine it you're not that hungry, or if you have plans."

"I have some food at home." By that I meant I had some noodles and maybe a stick of butter.

"Well then take a right at the next intersection." He points at the light. "Dean-"

"No." I shut him up before I have to hear him say anything I'm not ready for. And that could be anything under the sun.

I see him turn towards me out of the corner of my eye, "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Exactly. Is this it?" I stop outside an apartment complex that I'm sure is his and he nods, "Alright."

"Can I see you again?" he doesn't make a move to open the door so I pull off to the side of the road and kill the engine.

My heart starts to race and I feel my body start to heat up and I try to hide the fact that my hands are sweating. "No." God no, I don't want another relationship.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" I bring my hands down on the wheel and he jumps.

But he doesn't leave, instead he just reaches out and touches my shoulder, I jump against his touch but he doesn't pull away. "What's wrong Dean?"

"I don't date."

"So you're going to be alone for the rest of your life?" he asks me like I yelled at him, like he's angry.

He doesn't get the fucking right to be angry, "It's my fucking life I can do whatever I want with it."

"I'm going to see you again tomorrow." He states, like he knows that I won't object, like it's not stalkery at all.

"It's Sunday tomorrow. I won't be at work."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles and I close my eyes, hoping he'll get the point and leave. Sure enough I hear the passenger door open and then he's gone. Out of my life.

I feel a great weight lift off my head and settle back down on my chest.


	3. I'm not stalking you

"He said what to you?" Jo was leaning on my kitchen counter as I fumbled in my sad fridge for some kind of comfort food.

I came back empty and even more upset, "He'll see me tomorrow. Creepy right?"

"Extremely creepy' or extremely romantic."

"It's weird how those two can be mixed up so many times." I slam the fridge closed and slump against its door. "Probably for the longest time guys thought it was romantic to follow a girl home and throw rocks at her window."

Jo laughs at me and we sit down on my couch, I give her the remote and close my eyes, "Was he cute?"

"So damn hot Jo, he had tattoos."

I can feel her move in her seat to look at me, "Did you show him yours?" I can't stop the small smile that sneaks its way past my lips but I hear Jo laugh and hit my arm, "You dog." We sit in silence for a while, mostly just watching the changing channels fly by. The Jo seems to settle on something and she looks over to me, "But it's still weird, considering you've basically been solo for the past three years."

"I've had sex in those three years Jo." I'm frowning now, because maybe it has been a while since I got laid. Not three years, but closet to maybe six months. "And with work and my car…" Jo rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything else. I move my legs to the side and nudge her feet. "What?" I know she's holding something back and I want to hear what she has to say.

"You never really talk about why you don't date and now what seems like a good guy is here and you don't seem to want to give him a chance."

"Yeah because every guy that is interested in me I should swoon for." Again she rolls her eyes and looks back at the TV, "I just don't think that I'm the kind of person that can have a good relationship. In the past…I haven't made good decisions. I did things without thinking about the consequences and I may have been to jail." Jo's eyes go wide and I laugh, "Not my fault and no I'm not telling you about it. I'm just saying I can't make good decisions ever so why try and find someone I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?" My stomach rumbles and I put a pillow over my lap to quiet it. The clock on my wall becomes loud for no reason and when I look back at Jo I know why. She's muted the TV. "No click flick moments." I warn.

But Jo, to my complete shock, doesn't try to talk to me about my issues. Instead she just stares at me and a grin slowly starts to creep up her face, "What did you do to get in jail?"

"Seriously?" I asked, "That's all you got from that?"

Jo moves some of the hair out of her face and smiles at me, it's starting to get creepy. "You have relationship issues. I get that. But I'm also not a therapist so anything I say is probably worth nothing. Now tell me why you were in jail."

Sunday morning I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing and I hold back the urge to throw it against a wall. The clock on the wall says it's a little after nine and I want to burn the world. Instead I roll over and grab my phone, unplugging it from the wall in the process. There's a text message from Charlie and I debate ignoring it and going back to sleep but the last time I did that she came over with Anna and they screamed in my ears. I'm never going through that again.

The screen is too bright and I have to squint to just look at it, "Call me at 5:01 exactly." That was it. I text her back a quick "ok" and groan into my pillow.

There's no chance of sleep now so I throw off my sheets and stumble into the kitchen. Coffee seems like a good idea, but the idea of waiting for it makes me debate making any. After a few minutes of just standing in the kitchen I put a pot on and go to take a shower while I wait.

It's noon when I finally leave my apartment and decide to wander around downtown. My stomach rumbles and I realize I should eat, because I haven't in a while. However when I reach in my pocket for my wallet I come back empty handed; I almost throw a bitch fit right there on the sidewalk. Someone passes by me and I wipe the angry glare from my face and just stand there thinking about how Charlie was right. I guess sometimes carrying a purse like a normal girl would come in handy.

That doesn't mean it's actually going to happen, it's just the lack of food getting to my brain. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and scroll down until I see Charlie's name on the screen. I press the call button and turn down a street that I think will lead me to her cooperate office. She answers on the second ring, "It's not 5:01."

"Hello to you too Charlie."

"Hello princess." Her voice sounds distant, like she's not really listening to the conversation.

I switch my phone to my other hand, "Are you busy?"

"Kind of-hacking into-something." Her voice is clipped and I stop walking and stare at nothing in particular. I can practically see her, with two key boards and two computer screens sitting in front of her just lost in codes. "Did you need anything?"

I shh my stomach and smile, "It can wait."

"Alright, remember 5:01 exactly." She hangs up and I start to walk again, with no real purpose other than just being outside. I consider walking back to my building and grabbing my wallet, but I'm sure if I get back to my apartment then I'll just stay inside all day playing some violent video game.

But without any money I'll have no reason to be outside.

Home it is.

It takes me almost 45 minutes to walk back to my building and I don't even remember where I was planning on going.

I spend the rest of the afternoon killing everything in my line of sight. Jo left her copy of hunter over here and I'm beating every high school she set and I can almost hear myself yelling at the people in the background to back me up and I don't know what's worse. The fact that I'm so into the game that I don't hear the knocking at the door, or that when I do realize that someone's knocking I momentarily forget where I am.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost five so I pause the game and wait for 5:01 exactly to call Charlie. She answers with a sign, "Oh high pastor Jim." She chimes and I try to hold in a laugh., she covers the phone to say something to someone in the background and I snort. She comes back to the phone and talks as if I were her pastor, "Yes I can do that."

I start singing to her, and the only song that I could think of right now that could possibly make her laugh is the edited version of Legolos's 'They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard.'

"I'll be there right away." She doesn't so much as giggle.

I rake the hair out of my face and shove the phone back into my pocket. The knocking starts again and I growl at it before opening the door. Only to close it after seeing who it is.

Then I open it again.

And close it.

This time I keep it open. And I wish that maybe the guns from the game could somehow appear in my hands.

"What the fuck." It's Cas that says it, not me, but I feel like he took the words right out of my mouth. "I just-Garth says keep it down."

He turns to leave and I have no idea what to say and somehow I just blurt out whatever comes out, word vomit, "Who the hell is Garth?"

A small mouse of a man peeks his head out of the door next to mine and sort of smiles, "That'll be me ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me." Garth comes out of his apartment completely now and stands next to Cas. He glances between us and raises his eyebrows.

"Is it just me, or is there some kind of tension here?"

Cas's ears turn red and I glare at Garth, "Probably just you." He doesn't catch my tone and instead he smiles at me and reaches out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I grab his hand and shake back. I don't look at Cas, who seems to have gone mute, "When did you move in? Was it recent?"

"Nah, I think I was here before you." He smiles and adjusts the old baseball cap he's wearing.

Oh. "Well don't take it personally; I don't really talk to anyone. I'm kind of a bitch." I smile and Garth laughs, but when Castiel snorts I turn to him, eyes wide. He looks just as surprised as Garth and I do.

"What the hell man?" Garth doesn't even know me, yet he looks completely offended.

"Sorry." Cas looks at his feet and shrugs his shoulders, "I'm probably the bitch." He looks up at me and smiles and Garth laughs. I don't smile back.

"You are."

This time Garth must notice my tone and he glances back towards his open door, "I think I hear my phone ringing." I don't hear anything, "It was nice to finally meet my neighbor." He turns to Cas and puts his hand on one of Cas's shoulders. It looks ridiculous, "I think it's going to be a personal call. Why don't you hang back here for a few minutes?"

Before Cas or I can say anything else Garth is gone and his door is slammed shut. I look at Cas, his hands shoved in his pockets. He looks lost and for a moment I'm about to ask him inside, then my actual thoughts kick in. "Well, it wasn't nice to see you."

There's a foot keeping my door open, "I'm not stalking you."

I open the door back up, "Yeah, I know. Considering how that guy knows you."

"Dean?"

"What?" I growl.

He looks like he's debating something in his head and I'm about to shove him away from my door when he finally speaks up, "Why did you leave yesterday?"

I push down my blush, but I can feel my stomach summersault and I plaster on a fake grin. "Well normally when a place of business is closed you leave it."

"Not what I meant."

"I know." He doesn't say anything, and I can feel him standing over me. It's not menacing, but it's starting to get creepy with all the staring.


End file.
